Darker Than Black Next Generation
by CloudStrife2014
Summary: It's 10 years after the original Black Reaper Hei and this time it's his apprentices turn at the game taking over the black reaper and his sister but Pi doesn't trust me just yet so she never talks to him ! He never used the powers untill one night he didn't think! so the star started glowing


It's been 10 years since the original, Black Reaper has been around. His name was Hei also known as BK-201, he died in July 2021. I'm his apprentice, the names Cloud, that's my code name. People do not know my real name; I keep that hidden for the reason of keeping my true self secret from the rest of the world.

I'm an ordinary high school student by day, and the black reaper at night and this is my story.

"Cloud Vine…., Cloud vine…, Mr Vine wake up" the teacher yelled out. My head flew up from my desk. "I'm awake… I'm awake" I said rubbing my eyes. "It's not polite to fall asleep in the middle of someone talking Mr Vine" Mr Victor said. This class was over the top boring and kept putting me to sleep without a problem, its maths not my most strong subject of all; In fact it was my worse subject.

The day went rather fast from there, the bell rang and classes were out. The halls were flooded with teens and little kids as their parents were picking them up from school. I really envied the other kids they all had families to, go home to; I had no one at all. I don't recall what happened to my parents all I know is Hei had picked me up out of a gutter and took me in.

One set of parents stood out from the rest the Kirihara family, Misaki Kirihara the mother fell in love with Hei but never got the chance to tell him before he died. Not long after she had got together with a co-worker of hers, they both work for the police force. Their daughters name is Raven Kirihara. She looks like her mother through and through.

Being a contractor as well as a high school student is the hardest thing in the world, Hei has placed his powers as well as his trust, me to carry on the legend of the Black Reaper and then pass it on in my time of dying. So I was out all night and in school all day, I hadn't of had sleep in weeks but I finally got a little in class.

Nightfall came along very fast and the Kirihara family was doing the night shift tonight so I had to keep my presence down to a low, Because Bk-201's star has not been active for a while because I have not been using the powers at all until tonight.

The person I was chasing was fast, but I knew I could catch him; we leapt over rooftops and into a back ally. "You can't keep running from me, you know it's pointless" I said to him with the blank mask on. "You're not the real Black Reaper his long dead" the guy said with fear in his voice. "The Black Reaper is the mask and the gear not the man, for a start I am his apprentice and I'm now the Black Reaper" I said running towards him, in a quick getaway attempt he scaled onto the roof. "Are we really going to keep playing this game of hide and seek?" I yelled out giving chase.

The man didn't answer me he just kept running, it was clear that he wouldn't get too much further without paying his price. All I had to do was wait for that to happen, me I'm lucky I have no price to pay I'm the only contractor known to have this besides Hei.

Finally the chase died down and I got my hands on him. Without a second thought I used my powers and sent a few thousand volts running through his system. The phone rang, Misses Kirihara picked up the phone; it was her oldest friend in the world from the Department of Research and development. "Misaki we have a problem!" she exclaimed, "Clam down and tell me what it is" Misaki said with a soft tone.

"BK-201's star is active!" she said with a scared tone in her voice. "But that impossible, he died 10 years ago his star fell how did it become active did again if, he is dead?" Misaki asked with a very firm tone as her husband entered the room came. "What, BK-201's star is back in the sky but that is out of the question. He died, remember, he sacrificed himself to save our lives" he said looking right into Misaki's eyes. They both nodded and hung up the phone to go check out the place.

My mind had finally caught up with me, I had used my powers. That caused the star to start glowing. "Dam" I said to myself, as I heard the cops show up, I made a break for it. Over the building tops I raced as the Kirihara car was hot on my tail. I wasn't sure whether they could recognize the gear but finally they caught up to me, trapping me in the ally way. "Freeze BK-201 or should I say Hei the Black Reaper" Misaki said while pointing her gun at me, I stayed silent. "Hei if that's you show your face please, we thought you were dead" Misaki said looking at me with a soft but graceful glance.

I looked around the surroundings, as they should know the coat is bullet proof so shooting it wouldn't work. "Pi what do I do?" I asked myself, hoping Hei sister would respond to me, but I got nothing. I breathed in slowly and charged towards them. The bullets flew off the jacket as I got away. I sighed and took off the mask when I was clear "That was so close Pi, I really wish you would talk to me. I know I'm not your brother. I never want to replace him, but he trusted me with you the legacy of the black reaper, so please talk to me" I said to myself. Once again I got nothing.

I really wish she would talk to me more often because I think we could be the best of friends for the rest of the night I waited around to report in. "he got away do you really think it's Hei?" Misaki's husband said pulling her to him and holding her close. "I'm not sure but I will be determined to find out" She said with a smile. "We watched his body be buried though so this doesn't make sense to me" he said sighing, "It does to me this would be a stunt Hei would pull" she said climbing back in the car.

I sighed with relief, "That was close cloud we can't have them find out who we are" I said to myself with a smile before moving I needed to report in and go home school tomorrow so I need all the sleep I can get. Before reporting in a stashed away my coat and mask the reporting process is long and boring but it needed to be done, it took at least an hour or so to finish and get home. Throwing myself on the bed I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The Kiriaharas would have just got home themselves, "What a night" Misaki said sitting down on the couch realising raven was still awake. "Oh what are you doing up so late?" she asked waiting for Raven to respond to her. "Sorry mum I just heard you guys go out and something about BK-201's star is he really alive?" she asked looking right into her mother's eyes. "We don't know who it is yet but the star was definitely alive so we are not sure if it is Hei or not" she said with a sigh as her husband walked into the room. "If he really is alive then I wish to thank him for saving us" he said.

"Time for bed you have school in the morning" Misaki said indicating for Raven to go to bed. "As you wish mum" Raven said kissing her mum and the head and made her way to her room. Misaki sat up most of the night thinking about Hei, it seemed like she wasn't over him yet. Even though she is married and has a child she still wished Raven was Hei's Daughter but she wasn't complaining about it. "Oh Hei I do miss you a lot but thank you anyway for what you did that night, if it wasn't for you stopping those 10 contractors we would have ended up dead". Misaki said looking right at BK-201's star in the sky, before having another drink. "You really should come back to us if your alive, the world is different not chasing you anymore but if you're not alive I don't think you would be to happy, with is imposter running around" Misaki said. She had a habit of talking to the sky thinking she was talking to Hei. The morning rocked up faster than I thought the sun shined bright through my window, it hurt my eyes but it was almost school time I slept in a little later than what I thought.

I gathered myself out of bed and managed to get a shower in before bolting out the door, towards school I had half a kilometer to run before I got to school. I passed by the shop on my way there to pick up breakfast, it probably was the quickest breakfast I had ever got because I was running so late to school it was about 20 minutes past the bell time before I got there. "Sorry I'm late" I said bowing my head to the teacher who told me to sit down; Lucky for me the teacher was very laid back and didn't mind me being late on the odd occasion. As I slowly walked to my desk I noticed raven taking a look at me as per normal I just shoved it off and went back to my usual old self. The English class was great I was a head of everyone in the class my English skills were amazing but they had to be to work for the syndicate same with my language skills and a few more expect maths. School was always fast for me because I slept through most of it but the nights were the longest for me always running around for the boss and killing other contractors.

All in all my life was good I had almost been caught but I'll manage to stay out of trouble this time and that's all to this story folks hope you enjoyed and I'll be seeing you very soon in the next installment.


End file.
